


Kyuhyun's Reaction

by FallenQueen2



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Kyuhyun finds 'Mystery 6', and is amused, and trolls his hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: While surfing the Internet, Kyuhyun comes across ‘Mystery 6’ and decides to watch it and is utterly amused, the other members not so much.





	

“Oh Donghae Hyung, why is it always you?” Kyuhyun cried out dramatically as he entered the kitchen. Donghae looked up surprised from his cereal as Kyuhyun hugged his head to his torso. 

“What?” Donghae said in confusion while the others stopped to look at the two. 

“Oh you’re eating that’s a good thing! Have you been getting enough sleep Hyung? Not passing out in any bathroom’s lately?” Kyuhyun asked rapidly and Heechul understanding almost right away slapping his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. 

“What are you going on about?” Kangin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Why Mystery 6 of course! I just found it on the Internet and watched all six episodes.” Kyuhyun grinned evilly at his Hyung’s who all collectively groaned or blushed brightly. 

“All your hair though. I thought our hair in ‘U’ was bad I almost forgot about your hair during ‘Twins’.” Kyuhyun cackled as he patted Donghae’s hair, said man just groaned and leaned back against Kyuhyun as he remembered Mystery 6. That was a lot of awkward close up’s and groaning from him. 

“Oh I can’t wait to talk to Hankyung Hyung about this and show it to Zhou Mi and Henry. I bet this would be the best thing to watch during my next day off with Changmin and maybe even SHINee.” Kyuhyun’s smirk only grew as Ryeowook and Sungmin hid their faces as they remembered their parts in the show. 

“You do that and you won’t live to see another day.” Kangin threatened while Leeteuk ran a hand down his face before patting Kangin’s shoulder making the other man sink back into his chair in surrender. 

“I especially like the part with you Hyung and Heechul Hyung and all the underwear.” Kyuhyun snickered and leapt out of Kangin’s reach as the man lunged forward. 

“I think I’m going to call Kibum Hyung and talk about this more, after all he was the best actor in that minus Donghae Hyung of course, pretending to sleep and groan must have been exhausting.” 

“It kind of was.” Donghae muttered as he turned his attention back to his food as Kyuhyun cackled as he dodged around Kangin’s grasp again as he scurried away to most likely tell everyone he named before about Mystery 6 that they had all been sure had faded into the internet a while back. 

“…Well he’s right about one thing.” Sungmin spoke up as he munched on a piece of bread.

“What?” Donghae looked up curiously.

“Our hair was pretty bad.” Sungmin confirmed making the others groan and start a new conversation about horrible hairstyles they had in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
